


The Worst Boyfriend

by watashinomori



Series: Ficlets [4]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Cute, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watashinomori/pseuds/watashinomori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson had the worst boyfriend in this entire world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Boyfriend

Dick tiredly picked up their stuff from under the debris. He sighed unamused by how the whole inventory would end up being his responsibility. Neither the first time, nor the last. Fell onto the floor, feeling his ribs. Great, now he would have to do it in pain. A gust of wind called his attention. A Wally West materialized in front of him. He gave an impressed whistle.

“Did you manage this by yourself?”

“I'm not in the mood to be playful. It was the Joker” answered. Stood up and resumed to try to clean the mess.

It was an obvious big explosion that messed the whole cave. Wally stopped by his side. Dick was really trying to get batarangs and gadgets. It wasn't a normal reaction for when a cave is exploded, was it?

“Dude, stop. Where is everyone else?” his eyes worriedly searched the cave. Were they under there?

“Upstairs. Tim was hurt” he kicked a rock, falling sat on the ground. “They are operating him. It was all my fault!” he cried.

Wally sat by his side and half hugged him. He didn't know what to say. He just kept analyzing a weird shaped stalactite, while waiting for him to cease his crying. Squeezed his shoulder so Nightwing could remember he was there all the time. Slowly the sobs decreased and disappeared.

“What are you doing here?” asked at the end.

“I couldn't reach your comm or phone. Then I called Bruce, and nothing. Jason, Barbara, Roy, Tim, Conner, that guy you found cute on the pizzeria. Then I called Alfred, when he didn't pick up I ran here” kissed the top of his head. “How are you?”

Wally was avoiding to ask what happened. Because Dick was obviously traumatized, the way his pupils were dilated and his breathing was irregular. There wasn't a single point that he could focus and keep like that. Dick was in shock. And maybe also had something to do with a bleeding wound on his side. But Wally knew better than try to make him go get treatment while someone he cared was, in Dick's mind, in worse shape than he. It was still fresh in his head the day Robin was shot and almost died because he fought the paramedics whom were trying to treat him before Kid Flash, who was just with a broken leg.

First, you need to calm the little bird, then you treat its wounds.

“Hurt” whispered.

“Care to show me?”

He moved apart and did his best to take off his garment. Wally could see the knife wound, the relief filled his heart. He had seen Batman and Nightwing extracting the corpse of Jason Todd, and a crowbar planted in your chest is a little worse than a knife wound. The bleeding was also not that intense, the dirty was making everything look worse. Dick had a dark huge bruise on the left ribs and seemed ugly, maybe an internal bleeding. That wound seemed more serious than the cut.

“I think I'll be taking care of myself for the time being” he gave a tentative smile. Dick raised an eyebrow. Then he understood and pushed him weakly and chuckled.

“How could you talk about sex right now?”

“I'm talking there won't be any until you're healed” smiled and kissed his lips softly.

“Worst boyfriend ever” that managed to lighten the mood, and Wally counted as a victory. He stood up and gently pulled Dick up together.

“Come on, we need to see if your family is fine” said slowly, trying his ground before stepping.

“Yeah, has been a while since they went up” agreed, averting his eyes again. Wally availed that moment and took him upstairs, where Alfred promptly nursed his wounds. Bruce walked to him and gave one of his rare and weird smiles.

“Thank you, for bringing him. Maybe you aren't as bad as a boyfriend as I always thought.”


End file.
